El cambio mi vida
by DaaniiRamos
Summary: ¿se prodra establecer una relacion con un simple trabajo?¿los padres lo aceptaran?¿Duncan sera culpable o inocente de la muerte de el bisabuelo de Courtney?
1. Chapter 1

**Mi compañero es un cretino**

Se escucho el sonido de un motor, seguramente el auto de su padre. La morena sabia que aquel sonido significaba que era hora de ir al colegio en el que ella asistía.

Aquella morena se levanto, eligió su prenda y rápidamente se marcho a aquella institución. Al llegar entro al salón de química, donde ella se había inscripto

El profesor Moriaty antes de anunciar el trabajo dado les presento a un nuevo alumno, parecía un joven de unos 19 años, un pircing en ceja, otro en la oreja derecha y dos mas en la izquierda. A la joven le sorprendió ver a un chico así en el Salun de química

Después de presentarlo Duncan se sentó a lado de Courtney y Moriaty dio el trabajo planeado

Les dio un proyecto que valía el 40% de la calificación final. Para la morena este era el trabajo más importante de su vida ya que este era su último año

Moriaty los coloco a Courtney con Duncan. La morena pensaba como seria trabajar con Duncan, bueno seguro no seria tan malo después de todo sus padres le enseñaron a no juzgar por las apariencias. Courtney le iba a proponer hacer el trabajo en su casa

-hola soy compañera de química

-vaya tengo una princesa de compañera

-oye ni siquiera te conozco y ya me pones apodos

-soy Duncan, ahora me conoces

- igual eso no te da derecho a ponerme apodos

-parece que mi compañera de química es bastante agresiva

-yo no soy agresiva solo me preocupo por el trabajo

-tranquila princesa solo es un trabajo  
-no no es solo un trabajo, es el mas importante trabajo del año, como sea hoy nos vamos a juntar en mi casa para empezar el informe-y se retiro rápidamente

Cuando Duncan llego la morena le dijo que trabajarían sobre los tipos de alcoholes, seguro de eso Duncan sabia mucho

Mientras la morena le explicaba el tema a Duncan, el la miraba a la morena de arriba para abajo simulando que estaba escuchando. Pero la morena se dio cuenta que no estaba prestando atención a la hoja

Duncan, Duncan!

Que dije sobre el tema

Duncan leyó su hoja

-los alcoholes son malos y delicios

La morena enojada lo echo de su casa ya que no podía estar explicándole mientras el la miraba

-esperen que miraba Duncan de mi-dijo pensativa la morena

Courtney enojada por lo del trabajo se encerró en su habitación quejándose y pensando que miraba Duncan de ella


	2. Algo me ocultan

Duncan para recompensar su falta de atención le ofreció a la enojada morena trabajar esta vez en su casa, la morena acepto pues quizás el punk se concentra más en su casa.

Al llegar Duncan lo atendió y le ofreció pasar, saludo a sus padres muy gentilmente y comenzaron a hacer el informe.

La morena no estaba equivocada Duncan se concentró mas en su propia casa que en la de la morena sin embargo ahora sus familiares eran la que la miraban. Pasaron unos minutos y los padres del punk se acercaron a la morena preguntándole su nombre

-Courtney Sabrok, la compañera de su hijo-dijo una morena asustada.

Por un largo rato se sentían murmullos que repetían y repetían el nombre de la morena y el de sus padres.

A Courtney le habían enseñado a no meterse en las cosas que no la involucraban; pero si esto la involucraba, tenia que averiguar de donde se conocían.

Por varias semana la morena observaba a los padres del punk hasta que averiguo que toda su familia era policía, algo le estaban ocultando sus padres, algo que parecía ser muy importante

**Courtney**

Era un asalto, tal vez un secuestro, no Courtney no puedes desconfiar así de tus padres ellos pero y si eran criminales después de todo los padres de Duncan son policías profesionales, que pasa Courtney confías mas en ellos que en tus propios padres

**Normal**

Pasaban los días y cada vez la curiosidad de la morena aumentaba mas y mas, había momentos en que se olvidaba de quienes eran sus padre y de sus principios, no podía negarlo siempre sus padre tuvieron algo de misterio.

Ya la pobre morena no podía soportar mas, tenia que averiguar de alguna manera quienes en verdad eran sus padres, jamás pensó que iba a decir esto pero Duncan quizás sea Duncan quien le podía sacar toda su curiosidad, jamás imagino que aquel punk podía ayudarla en algo, pero al parecer eso sucedería.

Noche y noches se quedo pensando si realmente podía confiar en sus llamados padres, sentía que tenía mayor confianza a los padres de Duncan no podía quedarse con la curiosidad que la atormentaba cada noche.

Sin dudar más decidió al otro día preguntarle que es lo que habían hecho sus padres para que sus familiares les preocuparan tanto, después de todo el era el hijo.  
Había llegado la mañana la curiosa morena se vistió y desayuno rápidamente para llegar temprano al colegio.

Duncan tardaba y tardaba, los minutos se hacían horas para la morena, mas minutos pasaban, mas grande crecía la curiosidad

-al fin llegas, por que tardaste tanto?

-preocupada por mi princesa ´

-claro que no quiero preguntarte algo-dijo la morena mientra lo acariciaba


	3. No puede haber vuelto

**No puede haber vuelto**

Desde niña la joven solía jugar con el, pero el viaje los había separado, en esos días la gótica sentía que le caían tormentas de soledad sobre ella , cada día , cada tarde , cada noche se proponía a olvidarlo pero nunca logro sacarlo de sus los años y su obsesión por el no disminuía.

Ya no lo podía guardar el mismo sentimiento, ya habían pasado años de la última llamada, seguro ya la había olvidado.

Sin pensar mas en aquel músico se marcho al colegio, quizás allí se distraiga del tema.

Al parecer, su apuro el olvidarse de Trent, la apuro camino a esa institución. Hoy era un día difícil para la gótica, ya que desde la mañana sus sentimientos aumentaban cada vez mas hacia ese músico.

Al llegar al colegio busco su desayuno en la cafetería mas temprano de lo usual y se fue al salón de geometría, se sorprendió al ver su silla y su mesa ocupada por una mochila y varios libros.

Gwen además de sentir enojo también sintió curiosidad por saber quien había ocupado sin ni siquiera pedir permiso su lugar

Pasaban los minutos y la gótica seguía pensando en el músico hasta que escucho el timbre que significaba que empezaba la clase. Por fin iba a saber quien le había quitado el banco.

Mientras la gótica acomodaba sus cosas en su nueva mesa vio a entrar a alguien casi idéntico a aquel músico, claro no podía asegurar nada ya que no se veían desde niños

Quizás era la nostalgia que se sentía ella asía el, pero algo le decía que ese músico era él.

Al finalizar la clase se retiro rápidamente del salón derramando lágrimas mientras sintió varios gritos llamándola.

**Gwen **

Yo sabia que era el, pero no podía darme vuelta después de lo que me hizo, estaba enojada y contenta al mismo tiempo, no le costaba nada llamarme aunque sea una vez mas..

**Normal **

Trent no paraba de llamarla y la gótica caminaba rápidamente y disimulando.

-ya deja de seguirme

-que pasa solo quería saludarte después de tantos años

-si después de tantos años de la ultima llamada

-te enojaste

-si, que te costaba llamar aunque sea una vez, yo era tu mejor amiga

-como mi mejor amiga deberías dejar que haga mi propia vida

Los dos se van enojados en direcciones opuestas

**Ya no lo soporto**

-que pasa?

-te quería preguntar ¿de donde se conocen mis padres y los tuyos?

-no lo se-dijo un Duncan nervioso

-espera tu sabes algo de esto ¿Qué pasa?

-que pasa princesa tus padre no te habían enseñado a no meterte en los temas de los demás

Courtney tomo su libro de química y se retiro del salón muy enojada  
**Courtney**

Por semanas me quede con la duda ¿de donde se conocían el y mis padres? (aclaro no me interesa el chico me interesan mis padres)

Confiar más en sus padres o en el punk…no Courtney como confiar más en el punk que en tus propios padres

Ya habían pasado semanas, no podía soportar ni un segundo más, necesitaba saber la verdad, sin dudar mas en ese instante lo llamo

-hola princesa

-no me llames así-dije enojada-no importa no llame para discutir

-¿que pasa?

-necesito que nos veamos hoy después de clases en la cafetería ¿esta claro?

-esta bien, hoy en la cafetería

Había llegado la hora, no había nadie en la cafetería, excepto nosotros me acerque al punk

-por segunda vez ¿de donde se conocen tus padres y los míos?

-no se nada – dijo aun mas nervioso

-para ser un criminal experimentada no sabes mentir

-pero en serio no se nada

-yo se que tu si sabes- dijo la joven mientras lo apegaba a la pared de manera amenazante

-en serio no se nada

Yo lo solté, no valía la pena, yo sabia que el tenia que ver en esto pero estaba segura que el no me iba a decir.

No me quedaba otra salida, el punk no me iba a decir nada y no me podía quedar con la curiosidad.

**Normal**

Pasaban las semana y la morena no obtenía ninguna pista hazta que….

-claro Courtney, claro que Duncan tiene algo que ver, como un chico así vino de la nada a un salón de química

La llegada del joven seria una verdadera pista o solo un presentimiento, todo estaba muy confuso

No se podía seguir atormentando con ese tema, ya le había preguntado a Duncan dos veces y no le iba a preguntar una tercera vez.

Por semanas se quedo pensando en quien confiar en Duncan, en sus padres, en los padres del joven

-claro Courtney tengo que preguntarle a los padres de Duncan

….-….-…...

**Aun te extraño**

**Gwen**

Sentir enojo, tristeza, felicidad, que sentir. Lo extrañaba mucho para poder saber que

sentir

-basta Gwen, el fue el que te ignoro no merece ni una lagrima mía

Por semanas trato de ignorarlo pero aunque lo intentaba una y otro vez nunca lograba

olvidarlo

Cada vez que lo cruzaba recordaba los momentos que pasamos , olvidarlo era muy duro

pero tenia que lograrlo. Después de tantos años sin poder hacerlo hoy me había

propuesto definitivamente a olvidarlo

Era un día normal para mi cuando sentí varios gritos que pronunciaban mi nombre.

-que!

- tengo que hablar contigo

Me detuve quizás quería hablar de algo importante

-Esta bien que pasa?

**Continuara…**


	4. Ayudenmee ! S

Hola!

Bueno ... soy dani. La verdad siento por no actualizar pero es que me tranque. No se como seguirla y aclaro unas dudas que capaz que no entendieron.

Gwen era mejor amigo de Trent, pero Trent despues no le hablo mas y despues se reencuentran

Voy a hacer esta historia DxC y TxG .

Bueno... les queria pedir ayuda, opiniones de como seguirla porque no se que puede pasar.

Que puede pasar con Courtney, con Duncan, con Gwen y con Trent.

Pase mucho sin actualizar ( vaa, para mi) y ni mi amiga Guady ( Guaaadiiphh ) tampoco sabia como ayudarme. Nos quedamos en blancos xD bueno ,espero que me ayuden

Dani 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hoy subo otro capitulo!por fin sor yesque no tenia ideas ni tuve gracias ****Courtneywafflesdxc**** muy buena tu idea acá la pongo y Lola Lucknigul tambn ta muy buena tu idea mas adelante la pongo bueno gracias por ayudar**

Pasaban las semanas, cada día la morena se proponía a ir a la dichosa casa, pero nunca lo lograba, era como una fuerza que le impedía ir hasta esa vivienda

Cada mañana, cada tarde, cada noche la atormentaban mas sus pensamientos, sobre todo las noches en sus pesadillas donde veía a sus padres cometiendo un posible crimen.

Pero una noche tuvo la peor pesadilla que había tenido en años, vio a sus padres con una pistola matando a uno de sus seres más queridos, su bisabuelo, el cual había muerto en un accidente

La morena se despertó aterrorizada y se propuso a ir a la bendita casa ese mismo día.

Al amanecer se levanto, eligió una prenda, preparo su mochila y se fue al colegio

Todo se hacia muy difícil, no sabia que decirle a sus padres, pero no iba a dejar que pase un día mas con el misterio, necesitaba ser la misma Courtney Sabrok habia sido siempre y con ese misterio no lo podia ser

Por fin había tocado el timbre de entrada, la morena entro rápidamente y por primera vez se sentó al último, donde se hallaba el reloj

Cada hora se hacia milenios, los segundos décadas hasta que por fin toco el timbre de salida

Courtney agarro sus útiles y corriendo fue a la dichosa llegar, toco la puerta, pero sin dar tiempo de que alguien le abriera, alguien le agarro de la muñeca y le cubrió los ojos, la morena lo primero que se imagino era que la iban a secuestrar, dio golpes y patadas pero todo fue en vano

El supuesto secuestrador la llevo a la parte trasera de la casa, allí la soltó, para la sorpresa de la morena era Duncan

La morena lo empezó a insultar mientras el punk desesperadamente intentaba decirle algo, algo importante

Ya no lo podía soportar, así que el punk le cubrió la boca con su mano y le dijo

-escúchame-dijo gritando-tu familia corre un gran riesgo

La morena después de escuchar esas palabras intento preguntarle que peligro corrían sus seres queridos, pero sin poder hacer su pregunta se escucho un disparo

Duncan no tenia duda de que la morena saldría corriendo asustada así que la agarro de la muñeca y la llevo hacia a su moto, prendió el motor y sin perder tiempo arranco

**Duncan**

No sabia a donde iba ni a donde ir yo ya había pasado por este caso pero estoy seguro que Courtney no,no podía dejar que su vida corriera mayoria de las veces ocurre esto, bueno cuando estas en la ciudad de Rwuinrt si

**Normal **

Pasaron por pueblos y ciudades que ninguno conocia hasta que…

-no,no puede ser-dijo un punk furioso

-que pasa

-nos quedamos sin combustible

**Courtney **

Lo veía demasiado nervioso como para regañarlo, ademas no era su culpa ,,el solo trataba de andarme

No podía verlo ni una segundo mas asi,me acerque lentamente

**Normal**

-no fue tu culpa

-si, sí lo fue todo lo que te paso últimamente fue mi culpa

-no es cierto desde chica yo tuve problemas, tener una madre abogada que nunca tiene tiempo para mi y un padre que solo se preocupa por su carrera de juez

-ya tenias problemas y desde que me conociste solo aumentaron

-mejor olvidemos el tema y busquemos un camino

-si vamos

Caminaron y caminaron hasta que la morena se dio cuenta que había perdido algo, algo que lo tenia de recuerdo durante ocho largos años y que jamás había perdido de punk al ver a la morena se preocupo

-que pasa

-pendí el libro de mi bisabuelo- dijo la morena mientras veía en el punk una cara de "que es eso"-mi bisabuelo antes de morir me dio un libro donde coloco fotos de el y mía juntos y lo guarde por ocho años

-¿y como murió?

-mis padres me dijeron que murió en un accidente, pero ahora nose

-Courtney, tengo que decirte algo-dijo un preocupado punk

-que pasa

-recuerdas que te dije que tu familia corre riesgo

-si que pasa

.-emm, tus padres me denunciaron por que creen que yo mate a tu bisabuelo

-¿Cómo?

-si, y unos ex amigo querían defenderme y ahora quieren matarlos

-no, no puede ser, todo es tu culpa!

**Courtney **

No puedo creer de que haya matado a mi bisabuelo, era la única persona que me entendía, entendía vida

Ahora no lo podré volver a ver,y para empeorar mis padres corren un gran riesgo de muerte, quizás no lo vuelva ver jamás

En estos momentos no me interesa que me hayan ignorado toda mi vida, aun así los amo demasiado como para saber que su muerte se aproxima

**Normal **

L morena corrió y corrió hasta que llego una pequeña placita, donde se quedo hasta recuperar el aliento

Esa era la placita donde ella y su bisabuelo jugaban cuado ella era chica. Lagrimas caían sobre la piel de la morena, lágrimas de recuerdo y tristeza

Al recuperar el aliento, caminando se dirigió hacia su hogar, mientras gotas saladas de agua caían desesperadamente sobre su piel

Al llegar, tocó el portón y le atendió su madre

-Courtney ¿de donde vienes?

-eso no importa quiero saber…

-¿Qué cosa querida?

-cuando es e juicio

-Esta bien que pasa

-Gwen yo... Lo siento tanto enserio, nunca pensé que te fueras a molestar

-Y como no me iba a molestar! - grita la gótica a punto de llorar - me olvidaste

-Gwen escúchame... lo siento... jamás fue mi intención lastimarte de este modo

-Trent, te vas por no se cuantos años, me olvidas, llegas, te disculpas y crees que ya esta todo arreglado

-Gwen enserio estoy arrepentido, déjame probártelo

-lo siento Trent-dijo una triste gótica mientras se dirigía a su salón de clases

El pobre músico ya no sabia que hacer, no tenia palabras para disculparse, no sabia que hacer, el en realidad estaba se le ocurría nada estaba demasiado deprimido como para pensar en el apoyo y consejo de alguien, lo único que se le ocurrió es ir a la casa de Geof, era el único que le podía dar un buen consejo

Un triste Trent fue a la casa, de uno de sus amigos más confiables, el que siempre lo tenia tiempo que perder sin esperar toco la puerta y Geof le abrió la puerta

-hola viejo ¿ que pasa?

-Gwen no quiere saber nada de mí

-si con Bridg tampoco me va bien

-bueno ella por lo menos te habla pero yo... ¿Que hago?

-dedícale una canción, eso seguro te funcionara

-si, ojala-dijo un ilusionado Trent

Después de escuchar ese consejo se dirigió hacia su casa y al llegar agarró lápiz y papel y empezó a perfecto, nada se comparaba con la gótica, para el nada lo satisfací toda la tarde escribiendo y escribiendo hasta, hasta, hasta….por fin termino, después de, mucho escribir termino

Al anochecer, agarro su guitarra y corriendo fue a la casa de llegar empezo la cancion en la cual tanto se había esmerado

No podría soportar, ni un segundo más

Sin escuchar tu voz, sin que estés a mi lado

Sin sentir que me quieres, sin saber que tengo a una amiga

Alguien que me quiere por lo que soy,que perdone mi tontería

Que cometo cada día, que aunque sean muchas, me perdone

Por que se que nunca voy a encontrar una amiga como vos

**Gwen**

Me sentí conmovida, nunca pensé que alguien me iba escribir una canción, encerio el estaba perdí mas tiempo baje las escaleras y ahí estaba el

-Gwen en verdad lo siento

Nuestros labios se acercaron, podía sentir su respiración en mi piel, cada vez estabamos mas y mas cerca hasta que se unieron, el era la persona que habia amado todo mi vida y ahora cumplio **mi sueño de niñez **


	6. Chapter 6

-Courtney…de que hablas

-ya se todo de la muerte de mi bisabuelo, no tienen que ocultar nada

La pobre madre se quedo paralizada, ella sabia que algún día tendría que enterarse, pero nunca creyó que seria tan sabia que sabia lo importante que era su bisabuelo para su hija

-Courtney te lo íbamos a decir pero

-no importa tu no tienes la culpa de que Duncan allá matado a mi bisabuelo, la verdad no me sorprende-dijo la morena mientras empezaban a caer las primeras lagrimas

**Madre de Courtney**

No sabia que hacer, no la podía ver así, algún día se tenía que enterar, jamás pensé que esta noticia seria contada por alguien más, y menos por el asesino de mi abuelo

No tenía consuelo, cada vez, más y mas lagrimas caían sobre su morena piel, necesitaba mi apoyo, el apoyo de su padre, nuestro apoyo

**Normal**

La preocupada madre dejo sus trabajos de lado, saco inmediatamente su celular y llamo a su ocupado esposo

-Courtney ya sabe todo

Luego de decir estas palabras un también preocupado padre colgó el celular, Dejo sus amontonados trabajos, y corriendo se dirigió con los seres que el mas quería y necesitaba

No le importaba nada ignorando todo lo que lo rodeaba llego a la dichosa asa, giro el picaporte e ingreso. Ahí las vio a dos deprimidas personas lamentándose por el fallecimiento de una de las personas que mas las entendía

un afligido padre se acerco lentamente hacia el sofá donde se encontraba Courtney y su esposa

-¿Cómo lo supo?-pregunto una asombrado padre

-se perdió en un callejón con Duncan y encontró la verdad, el le dijo todo, ya lo sabe, lo sabe todo

**Padre de Courtney **

Me quedé sin palabras, ella se iba enterar de cualquier modo, pero jamás imagine que se enteraría por aquel delincuente o más bien dicho por aquel asesino

Su vida se nos cruzo y nos cambio la vida, no solo a nuestra querida hija sino a toda nuestra familia

Ya no podía cambiar estaba pudo haber cambiado a nuestra familia ese delincuente

**Normal**

Después de varios llantos y consolaciones, una olvida morena recordó lo que mas le preocupaba, la posible muerte de sus padres

-Courtney tenemos que volver al trabajo

-esperen tengo que decirles algo

-Courtney o hay tiempo, nos tenemos que marchar ya

Después de decir estas palabras unos ocupados pares se marcharon de su hogar

-no,no podemos

-que pasa

-nosotros siempre fuimos amigos y este beso no lo cambiara

La morena se quedo con las importantes palabras en la boca, ahora que sabía la verdad tenia que proteger a sus padres mas que había perdido a una de las personas que mas la entendía y no perdería a otra, no las perdería antes de cuando les toca sino no fallecerían

-Trent esto no puede ser-dijo una gótica mientras alejaba sus labios del músico

-¿Qué paso?

-esto no cambiara, siempre hemos sido amigos y un beso no lo cambiara

-quieres decir….

-olvidemos todo, nuestro beso y nuestro reencuentro

-Gwen yo…

-quizás tu viaje fue lo mejor, no podíamos ser amigos

-es por el supuesto olvido por que si es por eso

-no es por eso, me hiciste dar cuenta de que no podemos ser ni siquiera amigos

Después de decir estas palabras la gótica se despidió de un deprimido músico e ingreso sin hacer el mínimo ruido hacia su habitación, y se recostó en su cómoda cama

No iba a clases, no comía, no hacia nada más que estar en su cama y pensar en la dura despedida que había hecho noches atrás

Estaba deprimida mas o igual que un músico, el enserio la quería, no podía vivir sin la podía era la persona que tantos años ha estado buscando

Ellos no tenían muchas cosas en común, amarse uno al otro era una de las cosas que sienten los dos

Una distracció todo lo que de encuentro con e afecto que sentía hacia todo

Una morena marca en su nuevo celular el número de Bridgget y Geof para invitarlos a su casa

-hola Bridg, queria preguntarte si quieres venir a mi casa con Geof

-Claro, puedo llevar una persona

-si mientras mas persona mejor, necesito olvidarme de algo que te contare en cuanto lo resuelva

-Ok voy para allá

Después de unos minutos se escucho el sonido del morena corrió a Geof y la sorpresa de la morena el "invitado especial" era Duncan

-que haces aquí, Bridg que hace el aquí

-te dije que iba a traer a una persona

-lo se pero tenias que traer a el

-tranquilas, no arruinemos la visita

-si tienes razón-dijeron ambas a la vez

Luego de tranquilizarse Courtney les enseño su cuarto a los tres.

-quieren algo-pregunto una morena

-un jugo-dijeron Duncan y Geof

-no Court yo los traigo-dijo una rubia

-yo te acompaño-dijo un punk medio aburrido

Cuando ambos se fueron un fiestero y una morena se quedaron en silencio si encontrar nada de que charlar. El silencio se acabo cuando Bridgget intento abrir la puerta

Al abrir la madera de la puerta empujo a la morena haciendo que sus labios se posaran en los de un rubio fiestero.

-Courtney como pudiste, sabias que e gustaba

-Bridg no es lo que parece

-nada odio mas que la** mentira y la traición**


	7. culpable o inocente

**Hola ****hoy otra vez vuelvo a subir,sory si pongo poco esque no tengo ideas dejen plis se me acabaron **

Bridg…-intentaba explicar la morena pero ya no era posible ya que se había marchado

Ellas se habían conocido desde hace tres años, nada las separaba .Courtney conocía la actitud de su amiga. Sabía que quizás no la perdonaría

No podía perder las esperanzas .Tenia que explicarle que solo fue un accidente. Si tan solo la morena lo hubiera evitado nada hubiera pasado

La morena intento alcanzarla pero todo fue en vano, no lo logro, ahora quizás su amiga no le vuelva a hablar

-se fue-dijo una desilusionada morena

-¿Qué esperabas? besaste al chico que le gusta-dijo Duncan

-tu no te metas, vos no podes hablar de desilusiones, yo empezaba a confiar en ti y ahora se que mataste a mi bisabuelo, la única persona confiable

-princesa, yo no lo mate

-no mientas, mis padres me lo dijeron todo

-yo…

-basta –interrumpió un rubio

-tu tampoco te metas, tu también causaste el problema-dijo un enojado Duncan

-viejo, solo fue un accidente

-ya me canse, me largo-dijo Duncan, mientras cerro la puerta con un fuerte portazo

Luego de unos minutos un preocupado rubio se marcho de la casa de una triste morena dejándola ahora sola, sin companía

Ella quería solo aislarse de su primer problema y solo empero las cosas, todos siempre decían que tenia la vida perfecta ahora era todo lo contrario

Ya habían pasado tres días desde la última vez que hablo con la rubia pero eso ya no le importaba tanto ya que mañana tenía que hacer su declaración en contra de Duncan

Ya solo faltaban cinco días para el juicio final, culpable o inocente, nadie lo sabia, la mayoría estaba convencido de que el era culpable, todos lo decían, sus abogados padres insistían cada día que el siempre fue culpable de aquella muerte

Al otro día la morena despertó, se vistió y salio apurada al colegio, ya nada era igual sin su mejor amiga, nada ni los almuerzos, ni el recreo, nada

Después de un aburrido día escucho el timbre de ese preciso momento agarro sus útiles y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal donde normalmente la esperaba sus padres .Al ver la demora de sus padres alzo su mochila y camino hasta su casa. Al llegar dio un suspiro y sin descansar se fue a cambiar nuevamente. Estaba demasiado apurada ya faltaban nada mas veinte minutos para que comenzara su declaración

Al terminar de cambiarse se miro al espejo, estaba con un jeans y una camiseta de color rosa parecido a la lujosa mesa que tenia en la sala principal

Luego de mirarse en el espejo un largo rato, bajo por la carísima escalera de marfil que tenía su casa y con unos elegantes pasos bajo hasta que llego hacia la puerta principal

Luego de una larga caminata llego a un amplio lugar,alli habia una gran cantidad de puertas con hermosos adornos decorado con pequeñas estatuas que había a su alrededor

Al entrar por una de las puertas encontró a unas doce personas sentadas en unas largas pero angostas mesas que habían colocado

Courtney se sentó un poco nerviosa. Nunca habia sido buena para los discursos pero esta vez se sentía tranquila.

Después de haberse sentado saco un papel que tenia todo lo que iba a decir. Al terminar de declarar las personas empezaron a irse mientras que la morena nuevamente esperaba a sus desaparecidos padres

Ya dos veces habían morena alzó sus cosas y salio la sorpresa de la morena allí estaba Duncan esperándola

-¿Qué aces aquí?

-Yo no lo mate , enserio

-Duncan ya lo se todo, lo se de mis padres,me lo dijeron todo, la ver…-quiso decir la morena pero mientras quería terminar su frase los labios del punk se posaron sobre los de Courtney dándole un corto beso

-que haces

-princesa, tu me gus…

-Courtney, que haces con el,vamos a casa pronto-dijo su madre impidiendo que el punk termine su frase

-esperen!

-no, tenemos que irnos ahora

-no importa-dijo Duncan-luego hablamos

-ok, chau

Después de su despedida la morena subió al auto y con sus padres y volvieron a su llegar agarro su celular y marco el numero de Gwen

-hola Gwen

-Hola ¿Qué pasa?

-ya no se si es culpable

-¿por que lo dices?

-por que hoy lo vi. y parecía muy sincero y.. me…

-¿y que?

-me beso

-Court no te dejes engañar, las personas como el deben hacer lo que sea para huir del castigo

-pero…

-ya olvídalo

-ok, che quieres que nos juntemos ahora

-ok pero deberías llamar a Bridg,Geof y por que no a Trent

-ok tu llama a Trent

-ok lo llamo y voy para allá

La morena los llamo ,se vistió y corriendo fue para estaban los cuatro sentados ,la morena se acerco y sentó

-¿y que pasa?-dijo una rubia

-como ¿Qué pasa?

-escuchen ya se que están peleadas pero ya todos saben de quien es la culpa-dijo una gótica-Es de Bridg

-no,es de Courtney-dijo un un enojado músico

-estoy con Trent-dijo una rubia

-que todo es culpa de Geof-dijo Courtney

-suficiente yo me voy-dijeron todos a la vez mientras se iban

La morena después de un duro día se recostó para ir al otro día al otro dia cumplió su misma rutina salvo por el recreo

Sonó el timbre y la tostada salio afuera con unos libros en la mano allí estaba parado un punk masticando un chicle

-¿Qué quieres ahora ?

-princesa tu me gustas enserio

-yo se que eso no es cierto pero se que no eres culpable, lo supe desde esta mañana

-mira yo no espero nada, solo quería que lo supieras, que te quiero,y que fuy un tonto por no darme cuenta antes

-Duncan, si fuera verdad que te gustara , no pasaría nada, mis padres no permitirían el noviazgo

-pero…

-no importa, igual hoy es el jucio,hoy cambiare la declaración-dijo la morena mientras se alejaba del punk de ojos verdes

Después del colegio inicio el juicio y la morena fue corriendo a cambiar lo que había llegar estaba Duncan, el juez y sus familiares sentados

-alto!-dijo una alarmada morena

-señorita, si quiere decir algo hágalo antes de que se termine el juicio

-pero…

-no hay nada mas que decir ,siéntese por favor

La morena se sentó a escuchar lo que las personas decían en contra del acusado, escuchar las horribles mentiras hacia el

-alto, ya no lo puedo soportar

-señorita..

-déjeme decir algo

-¿Qué pasa?

-Duncan es inocente

-tiene pruebas

-no pero…

-si no hay pruebas, no se toma en cuenta sus palabras

-pero..

-ya me canse, voy a decir mi venedicto

-¿Cuál es?

-Duncan es…

…..

….

…..

…

…

culpable, tres años de sentencia

-no ,no puede ser-grito la morena


	8. Chapter 8

-señor, tiene que haber un error, el es inocente

-¿Cómo puede defender a un asesino, enzima el asesino de su propia familia?

-Lo defiendo por que se que es inocente

-La sentencia fue dada, llévenlo a su habitación

Los policías tomaron a Duncan de los brazos y se lo llevaron arrastrando a hacia su "nueva celda"... pero que podía hacer Courtney? nada, solo se quedo ahí paralizada, en shock. Y ahí fue cuando entendió que ella también sentía algo por el... Como no se dio cuenta antes? ya era tarde para arrepentirse. Solo podía hacer una cosa, demostrar la inocencia de Duncan

Luego de salir del shock, se acerco a uno de los policías y le suplico hablar con el punk, peo este se lo negaba y le repetía una y otra vez que solo los familiares podían hablar con triste llego a su casa y se encerró en su habitación.

Alejo la ropa que tenia al borde de su allí sobresalió una peluca, un Jean y una increíble remera rosa que hacían juego con sus anteojos de sol que le había comprado su tía Martha, inmediatamente se le ocurrió una brillante idea. ¿Por qué no disfrazarse y hacerse pasar por un familiar?

Luego de horas de disfrazarse, la morena se dirigió rápidamente a la prisión e donde estaba Duncan

-hola, puedo hablar con Duncan

-disculpe, pero solo lo pueden visitar familiares

-pero yo soy su prima

-esta bien, puede pasar

Luego de la poco creyente historia de la "prima" de Duncan, Courtney logro entrar a la celda

-Psss... Duncan - dijo la morena

-Umm... ¿Quién eres tú?

-Soy yo Courtney - susurro quitándose los lentes de sol 

-¿Courtney? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-SSh, silencio nadie debe escucharte-dijo la supuesta prima

-¿porque?... ¿que sucede?-exclamo un asustado, dudoso y misterioso Duncan-¿Por qué me debo callar?

-para ti, solo soy tu prima

-¿Mi prima pero porque?

-Eso ya no importa, tengo que sacarte de aquí

-¿pero como?

-¿tenias enemigos?

-No muchos pero había uno solo que quería destruirme

-¿Quién?

-Justin Fernández

-¿el?


End file.
